Christmas is the time of the year
by Darkangel81
Summary: Max and Logan celebrate Christmas together. Set in S1. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
1. Default Chapter

I promised to write a Christmas story and here it is. I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year 2003!  
  
  
  
CHRISTMAS IS THE TIME OF THE YEAR...  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Logan looked at Max who stood in the middle of his computerroom, dishelved and tired.  
  
"People are freaking out. I don't think I've ever delivered so many packages. Even I am exhausted."  
  
"It's Christmas time, Max." He smiled at her.  
  
"I don't get what that is all about anyway."  
  
"Are you trying to say you've never celebrated Christmas?"  
  
"Nope. Why should I?"  
  
Max, this is tradition. It's...it's ...I don't know, it's just something..."  
  
"See, you can't explain it either. I am better off withut it. I mean it's all about buying presents for no reason. I can see why you get presents for your birthday, but Christmas..."  
  
"It's Jesus Christ's birthday."  
  
"I know, but this is not why people celebrate. Honestly, I don't get what is so special about it."  
  
Suddenly Logan's eyes lit up and he sat up straighter in his chair. "Let me show you. We are going to celebrate Christmas."  
  
"We? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm sure you are gonna love it."  
  
"I don't know Logan..."  
  
"Come on."  
  
She saw the sparkle in his eyes. She hadn't seen that in quite some time. He was still so occupied with feeling desperate and angry, and pitying himself.So she decided that if that was what it took to make him happy, she would do it – for him.  
  
"OK. Why not."  
  
"Great."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Christmas Eve's tomorrow. How long do you have to work?"  
  
"Half past two."  
  
"Good. Just come over afterwards. We can get a Christmas tree."  
  
"Do we really need that? It's so much trouble."  
  
"We do. Trust me."  
  
"Aiight. Whatever you say. Later."  
  
"Later." Logan shook his head when he heard the door bang shut and smiled to himslef. He'd been afraid of spending Christmas alone. He had been alone a couple of times, and he hadn't really cared, he hadn't bothered to get a tree or give Christmas a second thought. Eyes Only had always been busy around that time, so he had had a good excuse not to think about anything. But this year he had felt like grief was consuming him and he had been afraid that he wouldn't make it through the holidays unharmed. Too much had been going wrong in his life. Now he was even looking forward, as long as Max would be with him, he was going to be fine.  
  
**  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Hi. Right on time." He wheeled out of his bedroom, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and white woolsweater which made him look incredibly cozy and accented his blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Normal's been nice for once."  
  
"That's the spirit of Christmas. Let me grab my jacket and we'll be off." He wheeled himself to the island counter in the kitchen to grab his jacket. Max giggled when he put a woolen cap on his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...let's go. Where can we get a tree anyway?"  
  
"South Market. Hope the still have some nice ones left."  
  
**  
  
"Oh god, it's crowded."  
  
"I told ya people are going crazy."  
  
Logan managed to find a parking lot, big enough for him to get out of the car. Despite that he was already about to ask Max to get the tree without him. But Max didn't even notice his hesitation. "Come on!"  
  
Max automatically stepped in front of Logan and fought her way through the crowds, leaving it up to him to use the path she'd created. Old-fashioned Christmas songs drifted through the air and the stands were decorated. As the sun slowly sank it got cold and Logan chided himself for having forgotten gloves. His hands felt numb with cold already.  
  
"Here we are. Choose one." He out his hands between his thighs, trying to warm them.  
  
"I don't know..." Max looked around insecurely. There were couples with kids looking for trees, others holding hands and smiling happily. She looked at Logan for a second and suddenly she felt a wave of admiration pass through her, and more than anything else she felt normal and secure. She liked the feeling.  
  
"This one. What do you think?"   
  
"Yeah, looks great to me."  
  
Logan paid and Max grabbed the tree.  
  
"I still need to get some stuff, we should've waited with buying the tree. Sorry."  
  
"No big dealio. You do your thing. Tree's not too heavy."  
  
Logan nodded. Once again, he's forgotten about Max's special strength.  
  
He found what he was looking for, includinga turkey, potatoes, vegetables and chocolate and some other things he needed.  
  
"Done." In silence they fought their way back to the car.  
  
"Great." Logan took a deep breath to control his anger and frustration. This had started to perfectly well. A truck had parked next to the Aztec, leaving no room for Logan to open the door wide enough to be able to transfer.  
  
Max understood immediately. "Looks like I get to do the driving fo once." She expectantly knocked on the back of the car for Logan to open it. Then she stored away the tree and Logan's purchases while he still tried to calm himself.  
  
The she held out her hand for the keys. There was nothing he could do, and he didn't want to get into a fight in front of all those people. There were enough stares as it was.   
  
He watched Max start the car and pull out of the parking lot. Then he wheeled up to the driver's side, but Max pretended not to notice what he was up to.  
  
"Get in the car. You're freezing."  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Come on. Lemme drive. I'm good."  
  
He shrugged and wheeled around the car. "Do you know how to handle the controls?"  
  
"Cut it out."  
  
Logan decided not to press the subject. It was Christmas Eve and he didn't want to argue with her. From experience he knew that, as they were almost equally stubborn, it might ruin the entire vacations.  
  
**  
  
"Ok, where do you want the tree?"  
  
"Put it in the living room and then come over here. I need your help!" he shouted from his bedroom. When Max stepped next to him to have a look into his huge walkin-closet, he raised a hand from its usual position on the rim of his wheelchair.  
  
"See that big box up there? It's Christmas stuff, I just can't reach it."  
  
"No big dealio." She looked around for a chair or something to step on, but of course he wouldn't need something like that. "Come over here."   
  
He relucantly wheeled closer. "Lock your brakes." He followed her order. Max climbed on his lap and stood up. She was about to ask if she was too heavy, but remembered in the very last second that he wouldn't be able to tell anyway.  
  
"Logan, it's dusty!"  
  
"Sorry. I actually never used it since I moved in here."  
  
Max gracefully jumped to the floor, the box still in her arms.  
  
"I thought Christmas is tradition."  
  
"When celeberating with beloved ones. With my parents it used to be special..."  
  
"You were married..."  
  
"Val never really was into it, the first couple of years she was able to pretend she was, later on she was too drunk to bother..." His voice was full of regret.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." He smiled ather. "I'm glad you agreed on coming over."  
  
"I'm glad you invited me."  
  
For a long moment they looked deep into each other's eyes. Logan was the one to look away first.  
  
"Ok, let's decorate the tree."  
  
**  
TBC  
Why don't you guys think of a short Christmas story yourself and post it?!!!Max an Logan celebrating Christmas. Write whatever pops into your mind and just post it!!! 


	2. next chapter

Well, I've already gotten all my presents, so I figured I could be nice and finish this story.  
  
**  
  
Logan lead the way to the living room and while Max fought with he treestand Logan put on a Christmas CD he'd found in the box. In companionable silence they untangled the lights and sorted through the decoration.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not gonna be much use decorating the tree."  
  
"That's OK. Ever since I saw all those things I wanted to do it by myself anyway."  
  
"Great. Have fun. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He smiled enigmatically and Max smiled back, happy that he seemed to feel so much better.   
  
Half an hour later Max joined him in the kitchen and sat down on the counter next to him, letting her legs tangle.   
Logan looked up but kept kneading the dough he had in a bowl in his lap. Flour was making his black pants white around the knees.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Christmas cookies. See those little forms on the?" She turned her head to lok at small silver metal angels, trees, stars and hearts. "That's what the cookies will look like."  
He couldn't surpress a laugh when he saw the childlike sparkle in Max's eyes. She'd missed so much every child should be able to experience.  
  
"You know, usually the cookies are prepared earlier, we're just running a little late in the schedule."  
  
"Next year..." Max leaned down to get herself a fingertip full of dough from the bowl.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Tastes good."  
  
Logan shook his head with a played angry look, then turned his chair around so he could use the table behind him. He started to roll out the dough, then showed Max how to shape the cookies.  
  
Laughing, they worked until the dought was usedup, then Logan wheeled to the oven and switched it on. "Hand me the cookies, will ya?"  
  
"And now you have to check out the tree. I don't know if I've done it right."  
  
Logan followed her to the living room and Max kneeled down to switch on the lights.  
  
"Wow, it looks great, Max. I like it."  
  
In silence they stared at the tree, until Logan found his voice again.  
  
"How about pasta tonight. We can have the turkey tomorow."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Max stayed on the couch until she heard Logan start to set the table, reluctantly she walked over to help him. While he lit the candles on the table she took care of the noodles and sauce. She knew it was tricky for him to take the steaming bowls to the table.  
  
**  
  
After dinner they returned to the tree, Christmas music was still playing softly in the background and Logan filled two glasses of wine, careful not to spill any.  
  
""Logan! Come over!" Max was standing at the window. "It's snowing!"  
  
He wheeled close and set his brakes next to her.  
  
"This is so beautiful." Max couldn't stop staring out the window where the snow danced down to earth, a light blanket was already spread on the trees and street.  
  
Then she felt a hand in her own and looked down at Logan who smiled shyly. "Come here." He patted his thighs and Max agreed after only a moment of hesitation. She cuddled close to his chest and he happily put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Max!"  
  
"Merry Christmas." They stayed like that for a long time. Now it was Max's turn to break the silence.  
  
"I really like Christmas. I don't understand why you didn't celebrate it for such a long time."  
  
Logan took his time to answer. "My Mom always used to make it special. We would pick a tree, bake cookies, decorate the tree, sing, she would read out stories. My Dad never was a family type of guy, but for Christmas he tried hard to be, and I loved him for it. After my parents had died, there was nobody there to make it special. Aunt Margo would buy loads of presents and give them to us and that was it." He took a deep breath, then snuggled even closer to Max.  
  
"The first few Christmases with Val were a little like I used to know them. We took it easy, enjoyed being with each other. But then she started to drink and we drifted apart, at first she would end up drunk at night, the next year her hangover was so bad that she couldn't get up on Christmas morning and the nexz year she never even came home on Christmas Eve. Some guy called me at 5 am and told me he'd found her in a street, my number on her speed dial." He shook his head, shuddering. "God, I hated her for that. She knew what Christmas meant to me, and didn't care. The next year I was alone and didn't bother. Christmas is about being with special people, and I was all alone."  
  
Max gently caressed his back. "Thanks for showing me what Christmas is all about."  
  
"This is the first Christmas Eve in such a long time that feel slike Christmas to me, Max. I have to thank you."  
  
The girl on his lap didn't answer, but she didn't pull away either.  
  
"I don't have a present for you."  
  
"You are here. That's all I could ask for. I don't need anything else." He bit his lip. Maybe that had been too much and she would be scared. Damn it!  
  
"Max held her breath. She was all he could ask for? What about getting out of that chair mattered more to him than anything else? Had he been serious?  
  
Slowly she sat up and leaned back so she could look him in the eyes. She didn't knowif what she was about to say was the right thing to do. Maybe he didn't feel that way, maybe he wasn't ready, maybe it wasn't meant to be that a genetically engineered killing machine should become happy. But no matter what was about to happen, she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.  
  
"Logan, I want you to know that you are not alone anymore." She put a finger on his lips when he tried to respond. "I know that you have been through a lot, way more than you deserve, than any person deserves. And I know that you are having a hard time coming to terms and that you don' want to talk about your feelings." She reached for his hand. "But if you would share your burden with me..."  
  
"Max, it's Ok. You don't have to do that. It's none of your business. You shouldn't have to worry about me. I fight my demons and you fight yours."  
  
"You don't wanna get it, huh? I WANT to help you because I love you!" That was it, she had said it out loud.  
  
Why didn't he answer? Why didn't he say something, anything?   
  
The music was still playing in th background. Max knew that song "Last Christmas". She wanted to be that special someone he gave his heart to!  
  
Slowly she slipped fom his embrace and walked away. "Merry Christmas. Good night."  
  
She'd nearly reached the front door, tears burning in her eyes. It had been her one chance and she had messed up. Why had she been such a fool to belief that Logan, a gorgeous, strong man would fall for a genetically engineered freak? She laid a shaking hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Max. Wait." She stopped in her movement, her back turned towards him. She heard him wheel closer but couldn't muster up the courage to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I...you haven't opened your present."  
  
"I can stop by tomorrow." She still stared at the door.  
  
"I want you to open it now. Please."  
  
Slowly she turned around after wiping away a tear. He didn't need to see her like that. When she looked at him she inevitantly held her breath. He was so beautiful as he sat in the dim light, his blue eyes full of emotions, full of life. That was something she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
He took a little box wrapped in purple paper from his lap and held it up.  
  
"Max, please."  
  
Hesitantly she took it, still not looking directly at him. Slowly she unwrapped it and let out a gulp when she saw what was in the box.  
  
"Logan, I can't..."  
  
"I want you to have it."  
  
"It's yours, your Mom gave it to you."  
  
"And now I want you to have it, I know it's safe with you."  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"Max, I love you. I always have." Finally he had admitted it. "I know I've hurt you by pushing you away, by not letting you share my feelings. But I was afraid that if I'd let you come too close you would turn away because you would see how weak I really am."  
  
"You are such an idiot, Logan Cale. I have told you so often that the chair doesn't matter to me, it never has and it never will. I won't go anywhere. No matter what's gonna happen, if you want we will stick together and we will be fine. Both of us."  
  
She carefully put the locket around her neck and then held it in her hand while kneeling down to be on eye level with her one and only love. "Thanky you."  
  
Logan smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, a hand caressing her cheek. "So Christmas isn't that bad, huh?"  
  
"I love Christmas and I love you." She climbed on his lap and gave hima kiss on the cheek.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
  
  
The End 


End file.
